


to you

by mayora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayora/pseuds/mayora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at first and last sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to you

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for [#SWAG](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/9309.html), which was a 18+ event so please don't look if you're under 18! The prompt was "I Give My First Love to You" AU which is...a (sad) movie I haven't seen yet but I went off the prompt summary. 
> 
> Shout out to Cap who stayed up with me as I was screaming over this o /

Iwaizumi's favorite season is spring. He remembers he and Oikawa looking out the window of Oikawa's hospital room promising each other they'd take a picnic basket and blanket out to the park and watch the cherry blossoms fall when Oikawa fully recovered.

Iwaizumi doesn't know if it's sad that Oikawa also dies in the spring, his life as brief and beautiful as the falling cherry blossoms.

But Iwaizumi stands at the steps of the entrance to the church, holding the urn with Oikawa’s ashes in his hands.  
\---

He and Oikawa meet because Iwaizumi’s father is the cardiologist in charge of Oikawa’s case. Tiny Iwaizumi hangs around at the hospital, mostly in the child play area or the large clearing of land dotted with trees that borders the East side of the hospital. When his father has a moment free for lunch, the two of them head down to the cafeteria and Iwaizumi’s dad tells him the less gruesome stories of the day.

“Actually, a kid around your age came in today. Name’s Oikawa Tooru. I was talking with the parents and they said they wouldn’t mind if you wanted to say hi to him. He’d get sick of all the adults they said.”

“You think so Dad?” His father takes a bite of his tuna sandwich and nods.

“No harm in saying hello.”

Iwaizumi starts visiting Oikawa. They can see the clearing Iwaizumi spent his days in before from Oikawa’s window. Oikawa asks him to describe what it was like being outside, sun warming your skin instead of overheating it, and how different the air tastes, and Iwaizumi obliges. The day Oikawa gets the okay for release, Iwaizumi walks down to the ground level with him and asks what school he goes to. They’re at different elementary schools but Oikawa hands him a piece of paper with his phone number on it. (“My mom helped me write it! She says you can call anytime!”)

Iwaizumi calls at least once a week, and Oikawa calls him every other day. This continues even when they go to the same middle school and high school.  
\---

Oikawa goes into the hospital to talk with a doctor about the results from his last visit. Iwaizumi’s father greets him at the desk and they walk into his office, Oikawa closing the door behind him.

“Hello Tooru.” Oikawa smiles at him, flashing his teeth. “I’ll get to the point. Tooru...there’s a dangerous clot building up close to your heart. We need to go into surgery as soon as possible to remove it. It hadn’t bothered you for years so we thought it was safe but it looks like it came back.”

“Will that solve all my problems then? Oikawa asks, eyes brimming with sadness.

The doctor gives him a sad smile in return. “You know it won’t Tooru. But you might be able to live until 20 at least if we get this taken care of ASAP.”

Oikawa thinks about how he and Iwaizumi tried the new Italian place around the corner from school yesterday and sauce splattered on Iwaizumi’s face when he slurped up pasta. He remembers Iwaizumi’s nose scrunching up in distaste before Oikawa laughed and then dabbed at his cheek with a napkin. “Okay. When should I come in?”  
\---

The anesthetic mask slides over his face and before Oikawa goes under, he wishes for just a little while longer with Iwaizumi. _Please._

The sunlight grates his eyes and Oikawa winces before forcing them open and looking over to see who pulled the curtains apart. Iwaizumi is standing there, replacing the wilting flowers in the vase with the ones from the bouquet in his arms.

"Iwa...chan?" Oikawa rasps and coughs at the dryness in his throat.

"Hey," Iwaizumi hands him a glass of water. "How are you feeling?"

Oikawa takes big gulps of water, pausing in between, to breathe and savor how _refreshing_ water is.

“Could be better. But I'm still here aren't I Iwa-chan! Aren’t you glad?” Oikawa tries to sit up but slides down the bed a little and Iwaizumi is at his side in an instant. He grabs the pillow and holds it, and Oikawa takes the hint and sits up. Iwaizumi fluffs up the pillow a bit and then sticks it back behind him.

“I’m glad,” Iwaizumi says. “We still have a promise to fulfill.”

“Iwa-chan...” 

“I...I heard you have until 20 to live if you’re lucky. You can’t die on me yet Tooru. Not until we fulfill the promise at least.”

Iwaizumi pulls a chair up to the bed and rests his arm on it. His hand brushes against Oikawa’s and he looks up at him as if asking for permission.

“Iwa-chan, you big idiot,” Oikawa says and grabs Iwaizumi’s hand, locking their fingers together. Iwaizumi turns toward him and places his other hand on top of their joined hands. He brings their hands to his forehead and Oikawa doesn’t say anything at how Iwaizumi’s body shakes.

“Let’s go once you get out Oikawa. As soon as you’re discharged and feel up to it, let’s go watch the cherry blossoms.” Iwaizumi doesn’t look up, just continues to press their hands to his forehead.

“Okay Hajime. Let’s go.”  
\---

Oikawa swings the picnic basket in one hand and holds Iwaizumi’s hand in the other. Iwaizumi yells at him to slow down and to stop being so ridiculous, but he doesn’t let go of Oikawa’s hand.

They walk into a open area between some of the cherry blossom trees. “Here Iwa-chan! This is a good spot!” 

Iwaizumi squeezes his hand and then lets go so he can set up the blanket. Oikawa jumps on it when it’s still mid-air and Iwaizumi yells, but Oikawa flashes him a peace sign and pats down the rest of the blanket then pats the seat next to him.

“Don’t scowl so much Iwa-chan. You’ll ruin your face.”

“You want me to ruin yours right now?”

Oikawa gasps. “Iwa-chan! You brute! We came here to have a nice time!”

“It’d be nice if you didn’t talk so much.” Oikawa starts protesting but Iwaizumi ignores him in favor of pulling out the packed lunches, rice balls, and container of tea from their basket. He unscrews the lid of the thermos and pours them both a cup. He hands one to Oikawa but a breeze blows through and his hand freezes as he looks up and watches the blossoms flutter down.

Oikawa doesn’t notice that Iwaizumi’s handing him a drink, too entranced by the flurry of pink that swirls down around them.

“This is a lot nicer than seeing it from a hospital bed,” Oikawa says, leaning back on his arms and looking up at the petals drifting down toward them. Iwaizumi sets down the cup of tea in front of him instead and takes a sip from his own.

“It is nice.”

Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi. “Thank you Iwa-chan…”

“It’s no problem. We promised to do this remember?”

“Ah no…” Oikawa pauses and thrums his fingers against his leg. Iwaizumi looks at him and raises an eyebrow. “I mean...thank you for everything Iwa-chan...for saying hi to me that first day, for staying my friend all these years...for...being my first love. The person I still love.”

Iwaizumi chokes on his tea and sets it down before slapping at his chest.

“WelI I certainly didn’t expect that response.” Oikawa digs out a bottle of water from the basket, unscrews it, and hands it to Iwaizumi who chugs it down.

Iwaizumi wipes at his mouth and takes a couple of deep breaths before facing Oikawa again. “Sorry. It took me by surprise.”

“Yes I see that.”

“Quiet you.” Iwaizumi is silent for a while. “I mean...are you sure? Me? Your first love? Your _current_ love?”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “I don’t know why you’d think it could be anyone else.”

Oikawa’s got a point. Iwaizumi scratches the back of his head. They’d known each other for literally a decade and Iwaizumi would be lying if he said ever considered anyone outside of Oikawa. For as long as he can remember, it’s always been Oikawa. Oikawa, who lit up like the sun when Iwaizumi came into his hospital room for the first time at eight years old and became his friend. Oikawa, who was bright and happy and never let anyone see or know how much pain he was in from dragging around a failing heart. Oikawa, who let Iwaizumi see when tears slipped out of his eyes and then let Iwaizumi brush them away.

It’s always been Oikawa. It’s _always_ been Oikawa.

“I love you, Oikawa.” 

His smile is Iwaizumi’s favorite part of the cherry blossom viewing.   
\---

_“Hey Iwa-chan. When we grow up, we’re going to get married right?”_

Iwaizumi steps into the church.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments, thoughts, screaming, critique. Bring it all here.


End file.
